Monitoring the performance of a computing environment includes analyzing measurement data collected for that environment. The measurement data that is collected is used for accounting, capacity planning and/or to determine where improvements are to be made so that system performance can be enhanced.
One subsystem of a computing environment for which data is collected is the I/O subsystem. In one example, an I/O measurement facility, such as the Resource Management Facility (RMF) offered by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., is used to accumulate data for the I/O subsystem. The data that is collected is associated with various components of the I/O subsystem, such as subchannels which represent I/O devices, and is stored in measurement blocks for access by programs. The measurement blocks are stored in contiguous memory and thus, a particular block is accessed by a measurement block origin and index. The data stored in the existing measurement blocks is an accumulation of data over a period of time for multiple I/O operations. In order to determine the measurement data for a particular I/O operation, the operating system needs to calculate the information for that I/O operation by subtracting the counters copied from the measurement block before the I/O operation is started from the values in the measurement blocks after the I/O operation while also dealing with cases where the counters wrap.
With the ever increasing size of the I/O subsystem, the contiguous storage of the blocks is becoming cumbersome. Further, the measurement blocks are cumbersome because the operating system cannot dynamically grow the contiguous real storage when the system is up and running and additional devices are dynamically added. Moreover, the existing blocks are inadequate for the information that is desired. Yet further, the time it takes for a program to calculate the information for a particular I/O operation is increasing and such calculations lead to inaccuracies because of the insufficient granularity.
Based on the foregoing, enhancements are needed in obtaining measurement data. For example, a need exists for a capability that enhances the measurement blocks and the storage thereof. Further, a need exists for an improved capability for obtaining measurement data for a single operation.